


Where Are You?

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: dad Eunkwang, family au, kid Changsub, kid Hyunsik, kid Ilhoon, kid Peniel, kid Sungjae, mom Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: A game of hide and seek turns into a hunt for missing Ilhoon.





	Where Are You?

It was a rainy day out, so Hyunsik had suggested they play hide and seek inside. The parents had agreed as it would lessen the noise they would normally make, so Hyunsik was first to count as all his younger brothers ran for their hiding places. Scurrying of feet and hushed giggling were heard throughout the house as he counted, eyes covered.

“9…10! Ready or not, I’m coming!” he shouted from his spot so everyone could hear him. He took a look around the room he was in but he couldn’t find any signs of his brothers, so he ventured out to the living room. Behind the couch was the first place he looked, no one was there and he was about to leave the room when he spotted a pair of feet behind the living room curtains.

“Found you!” he said out loud as he pulled the curtains open.

“Awww hyung…!!” Peniel whined when he was found, not too happy that he was the first one caught.

“Find a better hiding spot next time Dogguenie…” he told the younger as his hand reached up to ruffle Peniel’s hair.

“Come on, help me find the others,” they set off hand in hand as they walked through the house.

“Oooh, I think I see someone over there,” Peniel whispered as they walked into one of the bedrooms, his hand waving towards the general direction of where he saw said person. Whoever it was, was hiding under a desk, some plushies covering them from being seen.

“Found you Sungjae-yah!” he said as he helped his brother out and put the plushies back in place.

With three of them now in search of the others, it took little to no time to find everyone and another round of hide and seek was started. This time, Peniel counted and everyone went looking for another hiding spot.

“9…10! Here I come,” he said as he went looking for them. He easily found Sungjae and Hyunsik, he was great at seeking but not at hiding after all. The three of them then went looking for Ilhoon who, after ten minutes was still nowhere to be found.

“Ilhoonie! You can come out now!” Peniel shouted out but he got nothing in response. The only sound or noise they could hear was their parents doing whatever it was they were doing.

“Illhoon-ah! Where are you??” They searched in all the rooms and even ventured into their parents room (but only Hyunsik though, because the younglings weren’t allowed in), but still no Ilhoon. They went over to Changsub’s room and knocked on his door. They opened the door a little and peeked inside.

“Hyung, you haven’t seen Ilhoon have you?” Peniel asked when Changsub looked at him.

“No, he didn’t come in here…” he answered and Hyunsik started to worry a little bit.

“Have you checked everywhere? Asked eomma and appa?” Changsub asked them and soon feet scurried off to find their parents.

“Eomma, have you seen Ilhoon hyung??” Sungjae was quick to ask Minhyuk who was in the kitchen.

“No, I haven’t seen him…are you sure you looked everywhere?”  Sungjae nodded his head, looking more sullen as time wore on. Hyunsik and Peniel went up to their appa, who was in the study and was doing some work.

“APPA!” they both shouted out, Eunkwang turning around to see what the fuss was about. When he saw his two sons with teary eyes, his protective mood immediately turned on.

“What’s wrong, why are you crying??” he asked in a heartbeat.

“We can’t find Ilhoon appa!” Peniel cried out, his small hands fisted at his side. Eunkwang crouched down to his sons level and gave them a small smile.

“Don’t cry…I’m sure he’s in the house somewhere. He just has a really good hiding spot,” Eunkwang reasoned with them. Hyunsik slowly nodded his head but was still unsure.

“I’ll help you look for him,” he said as he stood up and took their hands in his and went searching. With the whole family now searching, they were sure Ilhoon would be found quicker…but another ten minutes passed and still no sign of Ilhoon. Both Eunkwang and Minhyuk were starting to worry too but Minhyuk had a thought and he went to see if the hiding place he thought of was correct. He went to the laundry room and walked towards the area where he normally placed the freshly washed towels. He carefully looked through the pile and sure enough, he found little Ilhoon hidden under the towels, fast asleep. He cooed and smiled as he quietly took a picture and sent it to Eunkwang with ‘I found him’. Soon enough, he heard footsteps coming his way and the whole family was crowding the door.

“Shh…I’ll take him to bed…” Minhyuk picked Ilhoon up and headed to his bedroom.

“Ok, time for a movie I think…the little ones need their naps too…” Eunkwang said as he ushered everyone out of the room.


End file.
